


劳逸结合

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: Smith会向偶遇的熟人打招呼。47不会。
Relationships: Agent 47&Carlton Smith
Kudos: 4





	劳逸结合

阳光！海滩！棕榈树！  
Smith站在佛罗里达的某个度假胜地，闭眼感受着海风，快乐地叹气。  
他在西伯利亚不幸被抓，且被剥光塞进衣柜已经是一个月前的事情。皮肉伤好得七七八八，但天寒地冻里光着脚狂奔的悲惨经历他能记一辈子——空调稍微冷一点，他就仿佛从精神上回到暴雪的西伯利亚，连声哀叫着裹紧外套。终于，他的同事和上级都受够了，爽快地批准他度假，随后立即把他赶出基地。  
现在，Smith身着墨镜短裤人字拖，悠闲地瘫在沙滩上。夏日的阳光快要把他晒化了，寒风暴雪缩回记忆深处，他此刻心里只有美食和日光浴。  
“那个人。看到了吗？”  
“你还真喜欢这个类型。性感却冷淡，对吧？”  
Smith眨眼。隔着墨镜看过去，是两个女性在说悄悄话。  
“身材也很好。”其中一个说。  
“身材？那个躺着的红头发怎么样？他们差不多。”  
“他还是算了。”  
Smith还没来得及得意，就猝不及防被评价为“还是算了”。茫然过后又有点好奇，东张西望着寻找那个“性感却冷淡”的家伙。Polo衫、短裤、休闲鞋，标准的游客打扮，全神贯注地低头读一本很薄的旅游宣传册。哦，Smith在心里补充，还是个光头。  
等等，这个光头好像有点眼熟。  
Smith盯着半晌，表情渐渐从普通的好奇变作震惊和激动。他一只手摘下墨镜，另一只手臂高高举起，即将形成一个热情的招呼。这时候，47从宣传册里抬起头，准确地看向Smith的方向，用眼神充分表达出拒绝。  
Smith哽住。他慢慢缩回手，甚至重新把墨镜架回鼻梁。的确很冷淡，Smith诚恳地想。但是，47不乐意和他相认，很有可能是因为他不是前来度假，而是有工作在身。Smith试图在脑内勾勒出47晒日光浴，吃海鲜大餐，驾着游艇海钓的场景，他的大脑却自动呈现出47狙击正享受日光浴的目标，在海鲜大餐里下毒，和促成海上交通事故的画面。  
Smith得出结论：47肯定是来工作的。看旅游宣传册只是混入人群的幌子，或者那干脆是ICA传递的情报。作为一个善解人意的朋友，他当然要充分配合。虽然他其实很想打个招呼，再好好感谢47在西伯利亚救了他，但他还是会假装完全不认识47，不打扰他工作的。  
这个想法仅持续十几分钟。当Smith抱着颗椰子，从沙滩晃悠到游乐场时，他的注意力被紧紧围在某个摊位的人群吸引了。他怀着凑热闹的心情挤进人群，发现这是一个飞镖比赛的摊位——挂在墙上的奖品，记录排名的黑板，当然，还有几个飞镖盘和大量飞镖。  
那么，谁能告诉他，为什么47会在这里扔飞镖？  
47没看到他，也没在看其他任何人。他的动作很有规律：瞄准，扔出去，正中靶心并引起人群的一阵欢呼，从桌上拿起一个新的。周围的人议论纷纷，每一个都看起来比他本人兴奋得多。  
而Smith怨念地盯着他的光头。  
如此高调的行动显然不属于杀手，47大概纯粹在度假。不得不说，选择这个时间来佛罗里达，47真是非常在行——不对！Smith及时脑内刹车。重点不在这里。  
“你也对飞镖感兴趣？”大概是误解了Smith的眼神，有人向他搭话，“去试试吗？”  
这是一个陌生的年轻男人，微笑着向他伸出手。Smith下意识与他握手，注意到他身后跟着保镖。  
“头奖是乔丹·克罗斯的最后一张专辑，上面有他的亲笔签名，只奖给打破最高纪录的人。”年轻男人露出有点腼腆的笑容，“我是他的粉丝，如果你能赢下专辑，我很乐意把它买下来。用能让你满意的价格。就当交个朋友，相互帮忙。”  
这个男人笑起来有种奇妙的亲和力。Smith差点鬼使神差答应下来，所幸理智回笼：他已经在47面前出过足够多的丑，实在不想再多添一笔。  
“嘿，我很想帮你，但我真的不擅长飞镖。”Smith看到对方失落的表情，着实于心不忍，又说，“你为什么不去找——”  
他还没说完，周围霎时沸反滔天。47扔完最后一只飞镖，赢得一阵格外热烈的欢呼和掌声。主办方忙着在黑板写下新纪录。比起明星签售的专辑，Smith认为47对“第一名”更感兴趣，从他手里买到专辑大概不难。他回过头想向年轻男人建议，却发现后者不知所踪。  
于是Smith将这件事抛去脑后。他看到47走进洗手间，遂也跟着进去。虽然47并不欣赏他的热情，但既然47没在工作，打个招呼无伤大雅。  
洗手间外间没有人，只有一个隔间关着门。Smith期期艾艾地凑过去，打算在门口等47出来——  
一股巨力勒住他的脖子，猛地把他拽进隔间里。隔间很小，他很不幸地用脸撞上门板。在他即将被门板封口这千钧一发的时刻，他求生欲爆发，立即摆出标准的投降姿势：“我没有恶——啊咳咳咳。”他要窒息了。  
“你来做什么？”47稍微收力，给他留出回答的空间，但用枪抵住他的颈后窝。  
“说‘谢谢’！”Smith咳嗽着，“我想说谢谢你救我——西伯利亚那次——或者说每一次——如果没有你，我早就死了。”  
诡异的沉默。Smith调整好呼吸，正要再开口，但47先说话了。  
“安静。”47说。  
好吧。  
“不客气。”47又说。  
Smith没反应过来。47推门而出，顺手拉紧门把Smith关在里面。  
“啊，真是让我久等，Tobias！”Smith认出这是之前搭话的年轻男人的声音，“不介意我这么称呼您吧？”  
“当然。”47彬彬有礼地说，“您是现在就要，还是？”  
“请跟我来。”年轻男人声音带笑，“我就知道自己没有看错，你肯定能刷新纪录。说实话，我可是把希望全寄托在您身上，对其他人问都没问！当然，事实证明我是对的。”  
骗子。Smith在心里吐槽。他听着外面的脚步声渐远，又耐心等上一会儿才离开隔间。差点被虚伪的家伙欺骗很让人不爽，但他也没什么损失。向47道谢的愿望已经达成，Smith倍感神清气爽，重新投入假日之中。  
47的确是来工作的，此时他的工作已进入最后阶段。  
而Smith还不知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 查资料时发现有一种飞镖游戏叫“KILLER”  
> 非常适合47


End file.
